1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gutter covers, and more particularly to a gutter guard or screen that enhances the flow of water into a gutter and prevents debris from collecting in the gutter and subsequently blocking the flow of water through the gutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gutters are open-top channels that collect and direct water away from a building and its foundation. The opening to the gutter channel must remain unobstructed in order for the gutter to function properly. It is common for debris, such as leaves, cones, seeds, pine needles and the like, to collect and block water flow. Obstruction of the gutter channel causes the gutter to overflow and become ineffective. Many people clean their gutters regularly as part of a preventive maintenance program, while others resort to such devices as covers and guards in an attempt to shield the gutter from the accumulation of debris in the channel.
Many of these guards use a single wire layer to cover the open top of the gutter. Other guards combine a wire layer with a mesh layer to keep debris out. The guard helps prevent large debris, such as cones or seeds, from settling in the gutters. However, smaller particles often slip past such layers. The structure of the guards is generally flat so that the layers lay flat above the opening. Sometimes the integrity of the guard cannot be maintained against heavy debris or debris that has collected and settled on the guard over time.
Consequently, there is a need for a device that covers the open top of a gutter channel and that prevents both large and small debris from entering and collecting in the gutter with resultant obstruction of the gutter, but freely permits the passage of rain water into the gutter to prevent surface water from collecting on the roof. It is further desirable that such a device enhance the flow of rain water into the gutter, be simple in construction, easy to manufacture and easy to install. The new and improved gutter guard of the present invention is not subject to the above-described disadvantages and meets the needs described herein.